


Bare Your Teeth

by doctornemesis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Forest Sex, Forests, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: Hours came and went, and Luffy did nothing but endure it, his hat shielding most of his face as he pretended to have doze off. The truth of the matter was that something interesting had happened after their long-awaited victory at Dressrosa...something Luffy had thought about nonstop ever since then.---Luffy is a man on a mission, and Law just so happens to be his latest target.





	Bare Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! This is my first time writing for this pairing, so I'm incredibly excited to get this ball rolling, but before we start I do warn that this is set in between Chapters **822** and **823** , so I'm warning about _potential spoilers_ here!

A curious thought popped into Luffy’s head one night, eyes unblinking and unwavering in their study of the man perched atop a crumpled piece of foundation across from him. The way in which Law styled his shirt left much of his chest and neck exposed, sunkissed skin radiating under the roaring gaze of a large bonfire lit in celebration of the Straw Hat crew and those in an alliance with them. Music clambered high into the night sky and people danced in ever growing numbers, but Luffy sat by his lonesome, pondering in depth, something  in which he was not accustomed to doing. 

 

The determination was there, of course, but Luffy just didn’t know how to set things into motion. The concept of being tactful was lost on him entirely, but he felt in his heart of hearts that what it was he so desperately wanted could not be rushed, nor forced. He rubbed his chin, brows furrowed as he frowned. Luffy was not a patient man by any means, but he needed an opportunity to open up before he could act. And so, he waited. 

 

And waited.

 

And waited. 

 

Hours came and went, and Luffy did nothing but endure it, his hat shielding most of his face as he pretended to have doze off. The truth of the matter was that something interesting had happened after their long-awaited victory at Dressrosa...something Luffy had thought about nonstop ever since then. A kiss, his first on the lips, had been bestowed upon him in a moment of high stakes and a state of even higher emotions. The person responsible for this was none other than Trafalgar D. Water Law himself, better known as Torao to Luffy. The action alone felt akin to a rollercoaster ride, adrenaline inducing by its simplicity, and Luffy was looking for a way to secure that feeling again, but he was running out of time. 

 

Their time on Zou was drawing to a close, and their journey together was coming to an end; at least, for the time being. Soon, Luffy would depart with some of the others in order to retrieve Sanji from Big Mom’s clutches while Law would soon head for the Wano Country, where their paths would cross once again...as long as everything went according to plan, but luffy was no fool, contrary to popular belief. Nothing in the life of a pirate went exactly according to plan, Punk Hazard being a prime example of this. Who knew how long it would take, if it happened at all, even though Luffy was certain that it would. A curious chemistry existed between the two, and the further they were propelled from each other, the harder they snapped back together again.

 

Law had kept his distance since then, but Luffy wasn’t deceived, every time Law suspected he wasn’t paying attention, Luffy could feel his gaze boring into him. A sensation that left him tingling all over, the hair raising along the back of his neck just as it did before an exciting, well-measured fight. Luffy; however, did not appreciate being ignored, and would not accept such treatment. The Minks had a curious way of greeting one another as well as expressing affection, a custom Luffy wanted to explore; the licking, biting and nuzzling of one's face and neck. The experience was both new and strange for him, but still, he craved more. 

 

Besides that unexpected kiss, the last overwhelming sense of affection he had both given and received occurred before Ace had died, and directly after. Law had toiled long and hard in Luffy’s blood and innards in order to keep him alive, though Luffy had not been grateful of the endeavor at the time, too lost in his grief and anger to appreciate it. Luffy appreciated it now, though, and wanted to express as such in his own way. 

 

“I know you’re itching to do something reckless, so why don’t you just go ahead and do it, then? It’s not like you to wait.”

 

Zoro, at some point or another, had appeared along Luffy’s right hand side, a large mug filled to the brim with some sort of alcoholic beverage in hand. Luffy noticed a pensive sort of aura surrounding the swordsman’s head that had been their since the others had told their story of what had happened before their arrival, but he decided to leave it be. Zoro dealt with his problems in his own, confusing way. Luffy laughed at his remark, mouth stretched into a large grin as always, but he didn’t respond with any words, only a curt nod of his head that seemed to satisfy Zoro enough for him to move on. 

 

After Zoro left, Luffy turned his attention to the last place he had seen Law only to find that the other man was no longer there. Luffy moved to stand on his feet, peering out in every which direction Law could have went, but found no trace of him anywhere. Finally, he decided to ask the first person he could find, which just so happened to be Nami. 

 

“Nami! Did you see where Tarao went off to? I have a question to ask him,” he said, looking rather relaxed despite brimming with a series of different emotions that threatened to overflow at any moment. 

 

“Hm? Oh, Traffy! Yeah, I saw him about fifteen minutes ago wandering into the forest over that way,” she said, pointing north-east of the celebration. “He seemed to be brooding so I didn’t bother him.”

 

Luffy waved as he hurried past her. “Thanks!” he called out as she stared after him, a lopsided smile etching its way slowly across her features. 

 

“Don’t get into any trouble!” was the last thing Luffy heard as he ran headfirst into the dimly lit sea of ancient, towering trees. At least the moon was full and bright above his head, illuminating the darkness with a soft edge of white. 

 

Luffy decided to make a game of tracking Law once he spotted the others trademark hat, keeping just enough distance to make things interesting, boredom never having bode well with him. Luffy swung through the trees like a chimpanzee, keeping his limbs loose and movements light. The canopies covered him just enough so that in a span of twenty or so minutes he wasn’t spotted once by sight, but it was clear that Law’s suspicions were rising and his guard was up. 

 

The fingers on the handle of Law’s sword tightened as time wore on, and so he knew he had to make his move, and soon. Luffy swung in low, intending to drop in from behind and corner Law against a rather large tree. Or, at least, that was the plan anyway. 

 

“ _ Shambles! _ ” 

 

Before Luffy could react, he found himself backed into the tree in Law’s stead, eyes wide and full of both wonder and awe as Law’s hands gripped him along his narrow shoulders. Luffy let out a shaky breath as Law lowered his head, mouth mere centimeters away from Luffy’s ear. His breath hot against the side of Luffy’s neck. 

 

“ _ Strawhat-ya _ ...why are you following me like this?”

 

His words were firm, but not cruel or annoyed much to Luffy’s surprise. Luffy swallowed hard around the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat, his stomach churning with excitement. He didn’t know how to answer, and so he decided to just go for it.

 

“Torao, I have a question I’ve been meaning to ask you,” he said, smile large as Law went ridgid. So serious, that guy. 

 

“And what’s that, Luffy-ya?”

 

Luffy felt flushed whenever Law called him that, a tinge of red creeping across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Luffy decided to dive in headfirst, pulling Law down to his level by the front of his shirt, nuzzling the side of Law’s neck before giving the sensitive flesh a tentative bite, catching the taste of salty-sweet skin between his teeth and tongue. Law inhaled sharply through his nose, normally steady hands trembling as they attempted to push Luffy away.  

 

“Do you like that? Like the Minks do?”

 

Law held his breath, eyes gazing down into Luffy’s own. Luffy could not read what was there, illiterate to Law’s thoughts and emotions. It took a lot for him not to squirm in discomfort, a shit-eating grin plastered onto his face. 

 

 

“ _ Luffy-ya _ …,” he said, voice low as he placed his index finger under Luffy’s chin, tilting his head so that he was forced to look upwards at him. 

 

“Yeah, Torao?”

 

Law didn’t answer, gaze severe as he brought their mouths together, a harsh pressing of lips against lips. Luffy, unlike last time, eagerly accepted the kiss in all of its desperate glory. Law controlled the kiss as he pressed Luffy up against the rough bark of the tree, molding their bodies together as he swiped the tip of his tongue across the seal of other’s lips, coaxing Luffy to open up for him. Luffy readily accepted, wrapping his arms around Law’s neck as the other man threaded his long, tattooed fingers through Luffy’s ruffled tresses. Luffy mewled as Law yanked his hair, forcing his head to turn so that his throat laid bare and exposed. 

 

“You like biting, yeah?” he asked, giving Luffy no time to answer as he sunk his teeth into the juncture of Luffy’s neck, biting much harder than Luffy had.

 

Luffy’s body jolted as he struggled to pull away and move closer all at the same time. He cried out, his hands clutching at Law’s sides as the other nipped, sucked and licked various points across Luffy’s neck and throat. Law was aggressive, and it sent a chill down Luffy’s spine as he enjoyed the intense sensations. Law pulled away, laboring for breath, eyes nearly black in the ensuing darkness. Luffy mourned the loss of contact, his body feeling overheated in the most pleasant of ways. 

 

“How far do you want this to go, Strawhat-ya?” he asked, studying Luffy’s face for any hint of an answer. 

 

“How far are you willing to take it?”

 

Law growled low in his throat, a feral sort of grin taking over his features. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into,” he said, one of his hands sliding down to the center of Luffy’s chest, warm and inviting. 

 

“I know that I don’t know, but I want to,” Luffy said, and his words rang sincere as they always did. 

 

“Then I’ll show you, if you’re sure that’s what you want,” Law said, the first inkling of hesitation Luffy had witnessed in him. 

 

Luffy’s grin stretched ever wider, the scar under his eye catching in the moonlight. “I’m sure,” he said, giving Law the permission he so sought. 

 

Law kissed him again, hands cupping either side of Luffy’s face, tilting his head to and fro as he teased Luffy slowly with his teeth and tongue. A penetrating heat began to flow through him, coaxing him to relax under Law’s ministrations. Law slid Luffy’s vest up and over his narrow shoulders, and down along his slender arms, though Luffy barely noticed the action, absorbed by the feeling of Law’s mouth trailing down his neck and chest. His hands lingered upon the most grievous of Luffy’s scars. The mark no longer caused him any physical pain, but it served as a reminder of what he had lost. 

 

What Ace had sacrificed for him.   

 

What Law had strived for in order to save him. 

 

“I wish I could have done better,” he said, voice a mere murmur above their ragged, heavy breathing, but Luffy heard him loud and clear.  

 

Luffy placed his hand over Law’s, bringing the tattooed limb up as he placed a soft kiss across calloused knuckles. Law understood, pressing Luffy back against the tree, blanketing his body over Luffy’s as he kissed and teased and nipped. Soon, Law’s hands had wandered down to the sash wrapped around Luffy’s waist, dextrous hands working it open and off. Luffy held his breath as Law removed the piece of material, tossing it aside without care. Luffy bit the inside of his cheek, not content to only receive what Law provided for him.  

 

“ _ Your shirt needs to go, too _ ,” he said, stopping Law in his tracks. 

 

Law took a step back, chuckling low within his throat as he used deft fingers to undo what few buttons were fastened, shrugging his shirt off at Luffy’s request. “You really do have the Conqueror’s haki, don’t you?” he said.

 

Luffy barely heard him, his gaze drawn to the spanse of Law’s exposed chest, torso and arms, his tattoo’s making him itch to touch. The black patterns decorating darkly tanned skin. Law was something else entirely. 

 

“I want to touch you,” Luffy said.

 

“Then touch me,” Law retorted, inviting Luffy well into his web. 

 

Luffy reached out a reluctant hand, feeling hard muscle beneath warm, soft skin. Law laughed lowly at Luffy’s slight hesitation, crowding the smaller of the two back up against the tree, their chests flushed together as he guided Luffy through an ever deepening kiss. Law stroked his tongue lazily across Luffy’s as he wrapped one hand loosely around his throat. Luffy let out a slight gasp as Law’s other hand disappeared below the waistband of his shorts. Luffy began to feel steadily hot all over. 

 

“I’m not going to do too much right now, Strawhat-ya. I want to take my time with you somewhere more private, but I promise to make you feel amazing before you go.” 

 

Luffy whined low within his throat as their eyes met. “Why don’t you just come with me, and meet up with your crew again just a little bit later?” he asked as he bit his bottom lip.

 

Law ran his thumb across Luffy’s eyebrow before placing a kiss to his forehead. “You know I can’t,” he answered. “My nakama just got me back from you.”

 

“I know,” Luffy said, only pouting just slightly. “But I had to try.”

 

“You’ll get Sanji back before you know it, and then you’ll be in Wano Country with the rest of us,” he said, placing another kiss to Luffy’s lips. “Now, let me make you feel good.” 

 

Luffy felt strange as a result of Law’s ministrations, the flesh of his length hardening beneath his repeated touch. Luffy began to feel hot and tingling all over, his thighs trembled as Law’s grip tightened around his member, jerking him off in slow, tantalizing motions. Luffy grew short of breath, panting heavily as sweat pooled at either side of his temples. 

 

“Traffy, I feel a little weird,” he said as a low, surprised moan tore forth from his lips. 

 

“I know,” Law said, kissing a trail down along the side of Luffy’s neck. “Does it feel good?”

 

Luffy swallowed hard. “Yes,” he said. “Yes.” 

 

Law smirked in a way Luffy had never seen before, but wanted to see more of in the future. “I’m going to make you feel even better in a moment,” he said as he skimmed his teeth along Luffy’s throat, causing his entire body to quiver and shake. 

 

Law dropped down onto his knees, hands dragging Luffy’s shorts further down around his thighs. Luffy gasped as Law’s lips wrapped around the head of his cock, his warm tongue lapping at the precome forming at the tip. Luffy’s fingers threaded themselves through Law’s hair, yanking. 

 

“ _ Torao! _ ” he gasped, hips snapping forward of their own accord. 

 

Law chuckled down around Luffy’s length, the sensation vibrating throughout his entire body in waves. Luffy’s hips began to thrust forward, a series of strange noises working their way loose from his chest. Luffy felt overwhelmed and embarrassed by his inexperience, but Law effectively silenced those inner thoughts with every flick of his tongue and bob of his head. Luffy’s cries grew louder, hands clutching at Law’s shoulders as wave after wave began to crash around inside his stomach. The pleasure he felt was beginning to climb, heart hammering inside his chest.

 

“ _ Torao _ ! Torao,  _ wait _ ! Something’s happening!”

 

Law pulled away just enough to look up at him with a lustful glint in his eye. “Luffy, let it,” he said before receiving him back into his mouth. 

 

Luffy threw his head back, stomach clenching as he came deep inside Law’s mouth, legs giving out underneath him as Law kept him propped up. Luffy heaved for breath as Law moved to his feet, cleaning them both up. Luffy let out a disappointed little noise at seeing Law finished himself. 

 

“I wanted to--”

 

“Don’t worry, I took care of me while I was taking care of you. We can practice more when we meet back up. I just wanted to give you a little parting away gift,” he said with a laugh. 

 

“That was not a little gift!” Luffy yelled, chuckling as they each gathered themselves back together again. “Um, Traffy…”

 

“Don’t worry, you’re spending the night with me, but only if you quit it with that shit-eating grin of yours, Luffy-ya.” 

 

“No promises~”       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
